Maybe Something Else
by EmilyandPixie
Summary: What happens when Sirius, Peter, and James all get girlfriends that are best friends and Remus is left single? I suck at summaries.


**REMUS LUPIN ONESHOT**

**Remus's Point Of View**

**Sirius, James, Peter, and I were all rushing to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. James had a date with Lily while the rest of us more or less planned to go around and do as we pleased for the day. **

"**James, do us all a favor and DON'T bring Lily in here if you're gonna shag her." I said as we were leaving the room the four of us shared.**

"**No promises Moony." he replied, the four of us walked to Hogsmeade, joking and laughing the whole way. James met up with Lily, leaving me with just Sirius and Peter. We went to the Three Broomsticks.**

"**If you two will excuse me, I do believe I'm going to sit with Ms Hart." Sirius said a minute after we entered. I looked around and saw the object of his current obsession, Rebecca Hart. She was pale with shimmering jet black hair and gray eyes. The only downside to her was she was a Slytherin. She normally hung out with us, although most people in our two houses fought.**

"**They always leave us. I'm getting sick of it." peter said.**

"**its not their faut that they have girlfriends and we don't." I pointed out.**

"**We should fix that." Peter said. I rolled my eyes, knowing that he would only get a girl if Sirius picked one of his many fan girls and asked her too since his fan girls would do anything just to get attention from him.**

**After returning to Hogwarts a couple of hours later, I went to the library for a while before going to the Common Room. I saw Peter and a slightly familiar girl in the corner making out. **

**Sirius came and stood next to me.**

"**Can you believe he actually got her just by going and telling her she was pretty? I was there when it happened." Sirius said.**

"**Who is it?" I asked.**

"**Samantha Blevins." he replied. I laughed, quickly realizing why Peter had gotten her so quickly. For some reason, she'd had a crush on him for years. She was short and average weight, had red hair and green eyes.**

"**I'm going down to the lake." I said after a couple of minutes, suddenly wanting to be by myself to think for a while. Sirius stepped back and allowed me to go.**

**I walked down to the lake and sat under a tree. I tossed pebbles into the water for a while before I heard footsteps. I disregarded them, thinking it was just Sirius coming to check on me.**

"**You don't mind if I join you, do you?" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned my head and saw a girl standing there. I vaguely recognized her, but didn't know where I had seen her or her name.**

"**Go ahead." I replied, not really knowing what I should have said.**

"**Sorry for bothering you. Its just that this is my favorite place to go whenever I need to think about stuff." She said.**

"**I really don't mind. Right about now I'd enjoy anyone's company, considering my three friends are snogging with their girlfriends and knowing them they probably will be for a while yet." I replied. I immediately regretted allowing that past my lips, but it had slipped off my tongue before I could stop it. I could already tell this girl was going to worm her way into my life, but had absolutely no idea how.**

"**My two best friends are busy with their new boyfriends, so I know how you feel. Rebecca and Samantha always seem to forget about me when Sirius and Peter are around." the girl muttered. **

"**Wait, you're that girl that always hangs out with them?" I asked. She nodded. "What house are you in? I know Samantha's in Gryffindor and Rebecca's in Slytherin."**

"**I'm in Gryffindor." she replied. "Now I know why I recognized you earlier. You're one of the four troublemakers that are practically inseperable."**

"**Except for when Lily, Samantha, and Rebecca come around." I added. She laughed at my bitterness.**

"**You know, we could start hanging out." She suggested. I considered it for a moment.**

"**It couldn't really hurt anything." I agreed. She smiled. We sat there talking until it grew dark and then walked up to the castle together. As soon as we walked into the Common Room, she was wrapped up into a hug from Samantha and Rebecca.**

"**We were so worried. You never disappear like that for hours without letting us know you're going somewhere!" Rebecca said. The girl broke away from the hug and I could see the icy look in her gaze at her two best friends.**

"**Maybe I would have told ya'll if you hadn't been to busy snogging your damn boyfriends to listen to a word I said." she snapped. I could tell by the other two's faces that they were definitely not used to outbursts from her like that.**

"**Would a promise to take you to you're favorite place in Hogsmeade next time there's a trip suffice to make it up to you?" Samantha asked.**

"**Yes." the girl replied. The three of them disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. It wasn't until they had done that, that I realized I had no clue what they girl's name was. I went up to the room Sirius, James, Peter and I shared and was surprised to find them all there.**

"**Where have you been for the past four hours?" James asked.**

"**The lake." I replied.**

"**I told you." Sirius said.**

"**Well he never stays at the lake that long." Peter snapped.**

"**Maybe he was with a girl or something." James said.**

"**You guys know I'm still right here and can hear you debating about where I was, right?" I asked.**

"**You know, Wormtail's right, you never stay by the lake that long. Why?" Sirius asked.**

"**I was talking to someone and time just kinda slipped away." I said.**

"**Who was she?" James asked.**

"**How do you know it was a girl?" I asked.**

"**Because you blushed when you said you were talking to someone, and you really don't strike me as the gay type, and considering we've been best friends for years, you would have told us if you WERE gay, right?" **

"**I honestly don't know her name. I was sitting down there and she came and we started talking and then when it got dark we walked back up and came here." I replied. I mentally slapped myself for not at least catching her name, though Sirius and James were bound to know it or else they'd find a way to figure it out for me if I asked them to.**

"**And all you two did was talk?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows.**

"**Yes." I replied.**

"**Come on Padfoot, you know Moony NEVER does anything at all with girls. The only time he seems to willing socialize with them other than Rebecca and Lily is if its about books or homework." James said. I rolled my eyes before going to bed.**

**The next morning, we got ready and went down to the lake. I really enjoyed the fact that it was just the four of us, no girlfriends or anything this time. We were there probably about an hour before I heard talking and the four of us turned. Samantha, Rebecca, Lily, and the girl I had talked to the previous day were all there. The girl and I both rolled our eyes as the other three girls got greeted by very eager kisses.**

"**You know, we should go somewhere. Those six wouldn't notice we were missing until tonight, and we'd be back before then." The girl said. I laughed before leading her up to the castle. I went up to the hump-backed witch statue and glanced around before tapping her to reveal the secret passageway that she hid.**

"**Are there any spiders?" the girl asked as I led her carefully down the stairs and into the cellar of Honeydukes.**

"**I have yet to find any, but I'm not going to promise they aren't there." I replied. I turned to face her just a split second before she squealed and jumped. I looked at the place she had been standing a moment before and saw a large spider. **

"**Kill it, kill it, kill it!" she squealed, jumping up and down behind me. I laughed but did as she said before proceeding to lead her into Honeydukes. **

"**We're in Hogsmeade…" she noted as soon as we stepped out of the shop and into the street.**

"**Yes. The four of us use that passageway very frequently. There's several passages from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade, but that's the easiest way." I replied. **

"**What are we doing here?" she asked.**

"**Well you said we should go somewhere and I figured you might enjoy being able to be in Hogsmeade without hundreds of Hogwarts students filling everywhere." I replied. "Pick somewhere you wanna go and I'll go with you." **

**She started walking so I followed her, not quiet sure if what she thought. I knew she was smart enough to know it wasn't a date, so I wasn't very worried. Not that I wouldn't date her, but I wasn't very interested in relationships at the moment. **

**We stopped a few minutes later. I glanced at the building we were in front of and saw that it was a little tea shop. We walked in and sat at a table a good distance from the other tables. **

"**You know, it's kinda nice to be getting away from Samantha, Lily, and Rebecca. They're always trying to set me up with people. They think its awful that I'm single." the girl said.**

"**Same here. Only instead of those three, it's James, Sirius, and Peter in my case." I laughed. She smiled.**

"**You know, I feel like we've known each other forever. It's very easy to open up to you." she said.**

"**I feel the same way." I replied.**

"**I just realized that I don't know you're name." She said.**

"**Remus Lupin." I replied.**

"**Mine's Sarah Brown." She said, smiling. We sat there talking for a couple hours before heading back to the castle.**

**I was glad to discover that we were able to slip back into the Common Room without any of our friends seeing us together. We sat on one of the many couches and talked until the others came in.**

"**Have you two been here all this time?" Samantha asked.**

"**Yes." Sarah replied. The girls practically dragged her up the stairs. I wasn't very surprised when I received the same treatment from James and Sirius. Peter trailed behind us.**

"**I'm assuming Sarah's the one you were hanging out with yesterday as well?" Peter asked.**

"**Yes." I replied.**

"**You should date her. She'd be perfect for you." Sirius said.**

"**And you know this how?" I asked.**

"**Despite the fact that you just met her, James and I have known her for a couple years." Sirius replied. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Well me and her have both said we don't want any relationships right now. And we're just hanging out because our best friends ditch us." I said.**

"**Sure. And next thing you know, you two will be inviting us to your wedding." James laughed.**

**A couple months later, I was sitting down by the lake again. James and Lily were in the owlery since she'd wanted to show him her new owl, Sirius and Rebecca had disappeared, saying something about the seventh floor, and Peter and Samantha had headed off to the library. I hadn't seen Sarah in a couple days, but I wasn't all that worried about her. I figured she was studying for the huge Potions test that was happening in a couple days.**

"**Hey." I heard a by then familiar voice. I wasn't surprised to see Sarah sitting down next to me. I was, however, surprised to see that she was on the verge of crying.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked. She burst out crying and I, not really knowing what to do, just wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me until she finished. **

"**Sorry." she muttered. I had long since discovered that she was the type that would put aside her own happiness so others would be happy and that she didn't think she was important or anything.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked a second time.**

"**I really like this guy and I was going to ask him out, but Samantha told me I'd ruin everything if I did and that the guy himself had told her he didn't want any relationship at all and that I was just another girl to him… I know she's my best friend, but I can't help but think she's lying because everyone else thinks the guy likes me back. Rebecca says Sam's just jealous because she had to struggle to get Peter for years and I may get the guy I like when I've only known him for a few months." Sarah replied.**

**I looked down at her and was filled with some kind of dead feeling at the thought of her liking someone else. True, she had started out as just some girl to hang out with when our friends ditched us, then we became good friends, and within two weeks of knowing each other, we were literally inseparable other than when we absolutely couldn't be together. I had fallen for her, and no one seemed surprised. Sirius and James were the only ones that knew since Peter would end up slipping and telling her.**

"**I think you should go for the guy." I said.**

"**I'll think about it. After what Sam said, I think I do really need to think it through before I do anything." she replied. She skipped off, saying something about taking a walk in the forest. I knew enough to not follow her because whenever she got in moods like that it was better just to let her go.**

**I went back up to our room and was surprised to find Sirius, James, and Peter in there. They all seemed equally surprised to see me in there.**

"**Why are you back so soon? I thought I saw you down by the lake with Sarah." Sirius asked.**

"**Well she went to take a walk and I came back up here." I replied.**

"**What did she do or say to make you upset?" Peter asked.**

"**I'm not upset." I said.**

"**Yes you are. It's obvious. She must have done or said something to you to make you like this because you're normally extremely cheerful after hanging out with her." James said.**

"**She said she likes a guy." I replied.**

"**Well I would hope she doesn't like a girl." Peter said.**

"**You don't get it Peter, she started crying because Samantha told her she didn't stand a chance with the guy she likes." I said.**

"**It's you." Sirius said.**

"**There's no way in hell someone like Sarah would go for someone like me. I mean, I'm a werewolf." I replied.**

"**She told me she liked you." Sirius replied.**

"**You should go for her." James said.**

"**Why?" I asked. **

"**Because she's beautiful. Any guy would have to be blind to see that." James replied. I thought about it and realized he was right. Guys always stared whenever they'd see me and her together. She had curly chestnut hair and blue-green eyes, her head went up to my shoulder, and she was curvy, but in the good pretty way, not the awkward curvy. She had a killer personality as well; loving, always putting others before herself, and very rarely standing up for herself.**

"**Why do you think she likes me?" I asked.**

"**Because a) she told me, b) she always talks about you, and c) I've seen the way she watches you." Sirius replied.**

"**Should I wait for her to make the first move or ask her out?" I asked.**

"**Today WAS her making the first move." James replied.**

"**How?" I asked.**

"**She was testing you, to see if you got jealous when she said she liked someone. That was her way of seeing if you like her or not." James replied.**

"**So what should I do?" I asked.**

"**Go ask her out." Peter said. I nodded and started down to the common room.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" James asked.**

"**Peter said to ask her out." I replied. I left the room and went to the Common Room. Lily noticed me looking around the room.**

"**Sarah went to Hogsmeade." she said. I sighed before quickly hurrying down one of the many secret passageways.**

**I looked for hours before I found Sarah. To my great surprise, she was drunk.**

"**Moony." she giggled when she saw me. I rolled my eyes but continued walking up to her. She put her arms around me in a hug.**

"**Sarah, we need to get you back to the school." I said. She shook her head.**

"**I don't want to." she whined. I groaned, knowing she'd never go unless she wanted to. In the two months I had known her, I learned she was very stubborn and wouldn't do something unless she wanted to or if she thought it would make someone else happy. In her drunken state she obviously wasn't thinking clearly, which made matters worse.**

"**Well where do you plan on going? Its almost midnight, we have to go somewhere." I asked.**

"**Hogs Head." she said. She led me to the pub and I paid the owner for a room.**

"**She got drunk quickly didn't she?" he asked. I turned to look at her.**

"**How would you know?" I asked.**

"**She came in here crying and kept drinking before disappearing outside." he replied. I turned back around and found that Sarah had already disappeared up the stairs to the many rent-rooms above. I took my time getting to the room.**

"**Where have you been?" she asked when I walked into the room a few minutes later.**

"**I was talking to the owner." I replied. She stepped forward and put her arms around me. To my surprise, she kissed me. I kissed back although I knew it was all because she was drunk. We quickly started making out and I pushed her against the wall. **

**The full moon was only a week away, so I blamed it for my hormones. Werewolves generally got more hormonal near the full moon. Sarah pulled my shirt over my head and unzipped my jeans. I noticed her eyes had gotten darker in the past couple minutes. She led me to the bed.**

**I woke up the next morning with the sun shining on my face. Sarah and I were a tangled mass of limbs under the covers. She was awake as well.**

"**Do you have a hangover?" I asked.**

"**No, and I remember everything that happened last night." she replied, blushing.**

"**Was it all because you were drunk?" I asked. She hesitated before answering.**

"**I think so." she replied, but her gaze averted my eyes. I had a slight suspicion that she was lying, but she had never lied to me before so I decided to believe her. I got up and dressed quickly. She followed my example and within half an hour we were back in Hogwarts.**

**We remained silent during the walk up to the Common Room and headed separate ways after we reached it. I went upstairs and took a long hot shower so that I had time to think about what had happened before Sirius, James, and Peter questioned me about where I had been the previous night.**

**When I went and sat on my bed, there was a note on it. I noticed it was Sarah's handwriting immediately.**

_**You can tell Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs about last night as I have told Rebecca, Lily, and Samantha, but do NOT tell anyone else.**_

**I groaned. It wasn't long before the other three came up. I could tell by their faces they had heard about what had happened the night before.**

"**I said to ask her out, not shag her." Peter said.**

"**She was drunk and she was the one who started stripping me." I pointed out.**

"**She told us to tell you she was sorry for saying it was because she was drunk and that she knew it hurt your feelings." Sirius said.**

"**She seemed upset, Moony." James added.**

"**Well the damage was done. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes ever since we woke up." I replied.**

"**Well can you blame her? You were one of her best friends then you shagged her! Its not exactly like she's going to feel comfortable talking to you until the memory fades a bit." Peter said. I stared at him, surprised by his sudden outburst.**

"**I'm going to go to the lake. Do me a favor and don't follow me." I snapped. I ran to the lake and was surprised to find Sarah there. She looked at me and I could tell she'd been crying.**

"**What's wrong?" I asked her.**

"**You're mad at me." She replied quietly.**

"**I'm not mad. I'm just a little confused." I said. She started crying again and I sat next to her and put my arms around her, holding her as close as I could without her literally being on top of me.**

"**Why do you care that I'm upset? What I put you through was awful." she asked.**

"**Because you're one of my best friends." I replied.**

"**Is that all?" she asked.**

"**Not really, but do you really wanna go down that path right now?" I asked. She nodded.**

"**Fine. Because ever since we met, I've liked you. A lot. And last night was amazing for me." I said.**

"**It was amazing for me to. True, I was drunk, but I'm the kind that can control what I do when I'm drunk. I just acted like I couldn't control it because I knew I could use being drunk as an excuse if you ever questioned me about it." Sarah said, blushing bright red and looking everywhere except for at me. **

**I put my hand on her cheek and forced her to look at me. She looked scared. I leaned forward slightly, just enough for our lips to brush for a second before I pulled back. She smiled at me and pulled me closer for a longer kiss.**

"**I love you Sarah." I said quietly.**

"**I love you too Moony." she said softly before kissing me again.**


End file.
